La Verdad Detrás de un Beso
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Desde un principio lo sabían, eran como agua y aceite en todo, desde el color de ojos hasta las personalidades pero como toda ley física los opuestos se atraen no? Ambos lo sabían también, sin embargo siempre callaban, al menos hasta ese día en que cierto cerebrito sabría el porqué de las reacciones de su pelinaranja


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Slash! Slash es su más pura expresión..ah! que me hacía falta algo de estos niños tan bonitos y lindos. Un punto de vista de esta pareja, un comienzo algo random y que bueno, sabemos como son._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Ed, Edd n' Eddy no me pertenece, si no a Danny Antonucci-donde están los demás dibujos? Donde QAQ-. En fin, esto sólo lo hago para satisfacer gente y que adora el Kevedd_

* * *

-te aseguro que..que podemos resolver esto sin usar la violencia Kevin..por favor-susurró con calma y temblor el de hebras oscuras. No era raro encontrarlos juntos últimamente pero en aquella ocasión las causas eran diferentes

-nada de por favor tonto! La próxima vez que te vea a ti o tus tontos amigos cerca de mi único amor me las pagaran!-gruñó el pelirrojo antes de azotarlo, gentilmente, contra los casilleros para dejarle en el piso y retirarse.

Claro! Que estaba creyendo? El único amor que Kevin podría tener en el mundo era esa estúpida motocicleta, esa que Eddy se había encargado de derribar más temprano en el estacionamiento. No debía de sorprenderle, cierto que él y el menor eran algo así como amantes pero solo eso, tal vez solo un poco más de amigos que con derechos. Desde hacía casi 6 meses que habían comenzado aquella pequeña aventura como lo catalogaba el de gorro negro, "un pequeño experimento" se susurraba mentalmente cada que veía al pelirrojo aparcar la motocicleta en su casa y cruzar la calle a la suya. "Es solo un trato justo para saciar los instintos primarios de ambos".

-Edd! Edd! Kevin te lastimo tu espaldita? Quieres una quesadilla?-cuestionó el más alto de aquel trío, apresurándose a abrazar al chico y levantarlo, como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, aunque tampoco era que se diferenciarán mucho.

-Ed, querido amigo, estoy bien..Kevin solo me ha dado una suave reprimenta por aquella broma que le hemos jugado más temprano, es todo-susurró con calma, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del más alto el cual solo asintió y lo volvió a dejar en el piso-bien, que necesitaban caballeros?-cuestionó con calma mientras arreglaba sus ropas

-lo haz olvidado cabeza de calcetín? Quedamos en que iríamos a casa del tontote para empezar los planos de la súper mega pista que habíamos ideado-susurró el más pequeño, obteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa del de gorro al sentirse amenazado a la distancia-andando..-

"Una tarde difícil, después de todo adiós paz" pensó el chico de cabello negro, siguiendo a los otros dos mientras tecleaba en su celular un mensaje rápido para el ojiverde, simple, le pedía que no le esperara pues no llegaría temprano. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar a su casa, aproximadamente a las 7:43 de la tarde, le encontró recargado en su puerta y medio dormido. "Adorable" susurró bajito en su mente, soltando una risita y zarandeándolo suave del hombro.

-qué?! Qué pasa?!-cuestionó algo brusco mientras daba un ligero salto, mirando atento a la persona frente a si-doble tonto, sólo eres tu-susurró ya más tranquilo, sonriéndole dulcemente

-perdona que te cuestione pero..que haces aquí? Te eh dicho por un mensaje que regresaría tarde, hoy tengo mucha tarea y es por eso que la asesoría del día de hoy no puedo..-ya no pudo hablar pues el contrario ya se había puesto de pie y besado apenas sus labios

-lo sé, sin embargo quería verte..no hace falta tener tu asesoramiento para eso o si? Además, puedo solo observarte mientras haces tus deberes-susurró con calma, explicando de manera suave el motivo de su visita

-oh! En ese caso eres más que bienvenido Kevin-susurró con calma el más bajo, sonriéndole suavemente mientras se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de su casa, apresurando al contrario a entrar. No era que sus amigos en el vecindario no supieran que por lo menos 3 días a la semana solían pasar en casa del uno o del otro estudiando, sin embargo, para Edd saberse observado no era tentador-puedes subir a mi habitación, preparare algunos bocados para más tarde cenar te parece?-cuestionó más suave que antes, apresurándose a la cocina con Kevin detrás aunque este solo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando con atención y cuidado como no lo había hecho antes. Aquella cocina de aspecto pulcro como el que se movía en su interior, tan grande y solitaria, entonces fue cuando se cuestionó mentalmente. Tenían desde niños siendo vecinos, sin embargo, casi no conocía a los padres del chico; si, sabía que viajaban mucho por el trabajo pero, siempre dejándolo por su cuenta tanto tiempo, no lo haría sentir solo?

-Edd..no quiero inmiscuirme en tus asuntos pero..-susurró bajito y educado, tratando de encontrar un poco de tacto en aquella pregunta-no..no te sientes solo en esta casa tan grande y fría?-soltó lo más calmo que pudo, mirando atento a aquel chico de ojos azules el cual sólo sacó su cuerpo del refrigerador y le miró

-te tengo a ti, y a mis amigos..por qué debería sentirme solo?-respondió bajito y con una sonrisa, con un ligero temblar en la mirada pero con sinceridad. Tal vez Kevin fuera grosero, tosco e incluso un "imbécil adora ruedas", pero con él era diferente, siempre trataba de tener tacto y de portarse bien; cierto que le atacaba pero solo era si tenía su permiso. Un "puedo?" antes de un beso apasionado, o un "quieres?" antes de ir a la cama

-dices muchas cosas adorables cuando quieres tonto-susurró con calma el pelirrojo, tomando su mochila y la del mayor para apresurarse a la habitación del ojiazul-valla..-musito apenas al entrar a la misma y ver un poco de desastre sobre la cama del chico así que se acercó y tomó una playera para olisquearla. Después de eso sonrió un poco y comenzó a doblar cuanto se le ponía enfrente

-disculpa mi tardanza Kevin, pero creí conveniente un poco de..que hiciste?-cuestionó con calma y sorpresa al ver su ropa doblada sobre la silla del escritorio, sonrió y dejo aquella charola con fruta y jugo sobre la mesa de noche-gracias..-

-no es nada, estaba algo aburrido en lo que subías Edd-susurró tranquilo, quitándose los zapatos y dejándose caer a la cama-dormiré un momento, puedes evitar preocuparte por mi presencia-musito con calma, acomodándose contra las almohadas y comenzando a dormitar rápidamente

-claro Kevin-respondió contento, tomando sus libros para acercar la fruta a su escritorio y comenzar la tarea. Después de un par de horas y haber arrasado tanto con la tarea como la fruta Edd se puso de pie, se estiró y bostezo un poco, desviando su mirada al bulto de hebras naranjosas que reposaba con calma sobre su cama-Kevin..Kevin, ya es tarde-musito a su oído a la par que miraba el reloj sobre la pared, marcaba exactamente las 10:38 de la noche

-mgh..lo siento, realmente dormí mucho?-cuestionó con calma, sentándose un poco y mirando al pelinegro con atención, estirando una mano y acariciando su mejilla-te vez muy lindo así, te lo había dicho?-

-tal vez, pero me alegra que puedas descansar Kevin-susurró sonrojándose un poco ante aquel cumplido del contrario a lo que comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y el saco-te quedaras a cenar?-

-te parece si me quedo a dormir? Eh terminado mi tarea antes de venir aquí..no tienes problema con eso verdad?-cuestionó apenas, mirándole atento-si quieres me voy, no quedo lejos-

-no, está bien así..pero eh terminado cansado para hacerte algo de cenar-susurró mordiendo apenas su labio y desviando la mirada algo apenado

-está bien, iré a prepararme algo y tú te puedes dar una ducha..yo la eh tomado en casa-susurró el pelirrojo, estirándose más y poniéndose de pie, beso la frente del pelinegro y salió de la habitación. Después de media hora regreso, encontrando a un pequeño bulto leer sobre la cama-estas bien?-cuestionó una vez entró a la habitación y le vio peinando sus cabellos con una mano

-sí, solo esperaba a que regresarás-respondió Edd con calma y una suave sonrisa a lo cual el contrario solo se acercó de manera lenta, se sentó junto a él y suspiró-pasa algo? Te noto algo difer..-y de nuevo volvió a callar pues Kevin simplemente había acortado la distancia entre ambos en un suave y cálido beso mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-basta saber que me esperabas-musito con ansia, sonriéndole y acercándose de nuevo a él para atrapar sus labios en un beso más cálido y profundo, acurrucándolo de manera calma entre sus brazos para recostarse, dejando el peso del pelinegro sobre su cuerpo. Tampoco quería propasarse así que con solo una mirada pidió permiso y con otra igual lo obtuvo de manera que solo le siguió besando de manera calma y melosa como solo sabía hacerlo con Edd. No era que le tuviera compasión o aquello fuera un pago por que era su tutor, no. Le quería y demasiado, lo había aprendido y comprendido a la mala pero ahora eso no importaba. -Edd..si quieres puedo detenerme, mañana hay clases-susurró contra los labios ya hinchados del contrario, mirándole a los ojos con una suave sonrisa

-está bien, puedo levantarme mañana si no eres muy rudo..no quiero dejarte ansioso-respondió apenas, sonriéndole un poco mientras sentía de nuevo aquella pequeña opresión en el pecho-si por ti está bien no hay problema-

-no tonto, no quiero que solo yo quiera..si tú quieres lo haremos, si no, solo me quedo a dormir-susurró con un poco de molestia en la voz. No era la primera vez que el mayor usaba algún comentario como aquel cuando quería estar con él.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos en los cuales solo se habían observado, el pelinegro algo preocupado y el otro algo molesto. En todo el tiempo "juntos" jamás se había instalado un silencio tan incomodó y helado como el de esos momentos. No era que siempre tuvieran silencios pero regularmente estos eran después de haberse entregado y era roto por la respiración pausada y arrulladora de ambos.

-Eddward..por qué crees que estamos juntos? Porque crees que te pido a TI tener relaciones?-cuestionó una vez destensó el ceño pero aun algo molesto; no le gustaba que el contrario sacara conclusiones apresuradas a ellos dos, como aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos

-bueno Kevin, q..quiero pensar que porque es más cómodo tener relaciones conmigo que con una chica, es menos tedioso en cuanto al tema de un embarazo no deseado o de que no pido más de lo que puedes darme-musito apenas, bajando la mirada-porque tenemos buena química y porque nos ayudamos mutuamente no es así?-susurró por último, alzando la mirada solo para dejar salir un par de lágrimas que había contenido-oh dios! Lo siento Kevin, no..yo no quiero que tu..-

-no quieres que me enoje-susurró terminando la frase del ojiazul, suspiró y le abrazo suavemente, recargándolo contra su pecho de manera calma y lenta-Edd, no me enojare y haz dado demasiadas explicaciones a una pregunta demasiado fácil de responder..si te pido a ti que estemos juntos es porque me gustas, porque te amo tonto-musito de manera calma, sin dejar que el más pequeño se apartara de su pecho, no le dejaría ver aquel sonrojo que había aparecido

-Kevin! Por favor..no..no juegues con eso-susurró Edd casi en una súplica, aferrándose a la camiseta del ojiverde y suspirando-por favor..-

-no estoy jugando Edd, es verdad lo que te digo-musito suave, dejando que se separará solo para tomar su barbilla y besar su nariz-se lo que siento desde mucho antes de pedirte que me ayudaras con la ansiedad..sé que fue estúpido pedirlo así pero sabes que nunca eh sido bueno con eso-susurró rascándose la nuca nervioso-y bueno, yo no sé si ahora que lo sabes..quisieras, bueno..no se-musito esta vez más nervioso de lo normal

-si Kevin, si quiero salir contigo-respondió el más bajito ante aquella interrogativa tan absurda a lo cual recibió como siguiente respuesta un suave beso-también te amo Kevin..yo, realmente sentía miedo cuando despertaba y no estabas-confesó bastante apenado

-pues a partir de ahora, me asegurare de despertarte antes de irme a casa-susurró con ternura, besando su frente muchas veces mientras le recostaba, quedando encima de aquel cuerpo menudo-Edd, ya no somos unos niños y quiero que sepas que voy en serio..si alguien trata de alejarte de mí, ya sean tus tontos amigos o nuestros padres, te llevare lejos conmigo-expuso totalmente serio y seguro

-oh dios, no! No..no creo que sea necesario llegar a tales extremos Kevin, además, estoy seguro que nuestros amigos entenderán..con nuestros padres será otra historia pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-musito algo nervioso pero feliz, abrazando al contrario del cuello. Ambos sonrieron y solo una mirada basto de nuevo para que "hablaran" pues rápidamente se fundieron en un beso lento y suave que fue dando paso a uno más feroz y húmedo en el que solo el sonido de ambas bocas rozándose y mordiéndose se hacía presente.

Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron de nuevo, sin duda alguna bastante sincronizados y aunque no lo dijera el pelirrojo era algo que adoraba con toda el alma y que le volvía loco a lo cual esta vez no dudó solamente en colar las manos por la camiseta de la pijama que el más bajo llevaba puesta, recibiendo una pequeña y juguetona mordida por respuesta así que no dudo en sonreír más y buscar rápidamente aquel par de botones de carne en el pecho del contrario el cual solo soltó un suave suspiro ante aquellas caricias. El de hebras naranjas relamió sus labios y mientras ambos jugaban un combate de lenguas uno no dudo en acariciar los pezones del contrario mientras este no dejaba de restregarse suavemente

-Kevin..-jadeó el mayor bajito, apegándolo más a él pero de manera calma

-tranquilo..-susurró con calma contra sus labios de manera melosa mientras comenzaba a desvestir el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Una vez que logró su cometido sonrió amplio y se separó un poco para poder admirarle: aquella piel blanca con uno que otra pequeña marca roja o morada por los chupetes, de apariencia frágil y delgada-te amo-musito con ternura antes de comenzar a bajar entre besos hasta la clavícula.

El mayor suspiró, dejando a su novio seguir con aquel camino de besos, succiones y mordidas que llegaron lentamente a su entrepierna a lo cual solo mordió un poco su labio inferior y se aferró con cuidado a aquellas hebras naranjas mientras el contrario lamia y succionaba con cuidado y no paso mucho en aquella felación antes de que el ojiazul terminara por correrse. Kevin se separó lentamente, sonrojándose un poco y ansiándose más ante la vista nueva que tenía: el mayor con las mejillas incendiadas, la boca abierta tratando de tomar aire y algo de sudor perlando su cuerpo. La tentación era tanta que no esperó más tiempo y rápidamente se sacó su ropa, quedando desnudo al igual que el pelinegro así que llevo un par de dedos a su boca y tras dejarlos bien húmedos los coló en la entrada del contrario el cual solo se aferró a su cuello mientras un suave "Kevin..Mío" se escapaba de sus labios. Un suave movimiento de caderas mientras también movía sus dedos acompañado de un beso meloso y calmo mientras intentaban demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían.

-Kevin..hazlo, por favor-susurró con calma, acariciando las mejillas del menor mientras le sonreía así que le acerco un poco más y le beso

-está bien, aun así tendré cuidado-musito con una sonrisa mientras respondía aquel beso y comenzaba a penetrarlo de manera lenta y suave para acariciarle con ternura-mío-susurró con una sonrisa más amplia mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente. Pasados unos minutos aquella habitación estaba llena de jadeos y gemidos por aire, el olor a sexo y sudor era fuerte y bastante tangible inclusive. Después de aquellas palabras todo había vuelto a la normalidad y no había mejor sensación que esa que se brindaban después de hacer el amor. -hey Edd..-le llamó de manera calma, acariciando sus cabellos de manera suave y melosa, mirándole con atención

-que pasa Kevin?-cuestionó con suavidad, mirándole desde aquella posición recargado en su pecho

-bueno, quiero que me dejes quedarme aquí unos días..cuando tus padres no estén, o que me des la copia de las llaves-musito con calma, desviando la mirada apenado-estas muy solo aquí y quisiera hacerte la mayor compañía posible-

-Ke..Kevin..eso es-susurró apenas, escondiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de su novio-si..yo si quiero-respondió con una sonrisa amplia, recibiendo un beso como premio-te amo..-

-y yo a ti tontito, mucho..ahora descansa que si no, no podrás levantarte mañana para ir a la escuela-susurró con calma, cubriéndole un poco con las sábanas -mgh..esta bien, pero tú también descansa-musito con calma, apegándolo más a su cuerpo. Eran pocas las veces que Kevin podía apreciar a Edd así, de manera tranquila y en paz y eso le encantaba de modo que le apretó un poco más contra su pecho. Sabía que a partir de ahora el ojiazul podría estar en paz y no con aquella presión y nerviosismo que le había notado antes. Ahora solo le importaba que estaba junto a él y estaban más que enamorados.


End file.
